


Define for Me

by TheEvilHina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilHina/pseuds/TheEvilHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape was not a man that would normally take in a child. Let's just say, this ones a special case.</p><p>AU where Harry is Snape's soulmate and, instead of going to the Dursleys, Snape raises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was a few weeks after the boy was born that Snape was allowed to see him. It was infuriating that it had taken so long, but Lily and that bastard Potter argued over whether or not it was even appropriate. Luckily Lily won out (lucky for Snape that she won out, he was happy she even wanted to see him) and he got to lay eyes of the young new addition to the Potter household. 

He was…beautiful. Severus Snape felt the burning inside of him, the warmth that could only signal one thing; the beginnings of a soul bond. It was incredibly rare and Snape should feel honored and privileged to even have one, but he didn’t feel that now. He felt a mix of shame and horror, such a large age difference would make anyone uncomfortable, let alone having a soulmate so young. Not only that, but it was Potter’s son, even with Lily’s blood he was tainted by the Potter bloodline. 

Remorse filled him a second after the thought; no, it was not the Potter line that was tainted, it was Potter himself. The boy was his soulmate, surely he wouldn't resemble his father as much, not all children were like their parents. Snape scowled softly before forcing his face into indifference; not all children become their parents, Snape was an example of that. He had become something worse. Mentally shaking his head, Snape stepped forward, ignoring the presence of Potter and Lily leaning in the doorway, and stared down at the sleeping infant. 

The child quietly sucked on his thumb in sleep, completely unaware of the ‘dark’ presence that leaned overhead. He was so beautiful that Snape couldn’t stop himself for reaching out to touch the boy. He ignored the soft growling from behind him (bloody Potter), Lily’s soft scolding, before his fingers came in contact with the boy’s soft rosy red cheek. It took everything in him not to react when it felt like a bolt of lightning shot through his body; yes, now he was certain. Harry James Potter was his soulmate and he would have to get close enough again to the boys parents to be trusted alone with the boy and to form the bonding ceremony or the boy would die by his second birthday. 

It would not seem like a suspicious thing; it would start with a flu that would slowly become worse the closer it got to the boys second birthday. Harry’s body would begin to deteriorate,; weight loss, organ failure, he would waste away in his mother’s arms. The moment that his bonded passed, it would set upon him as well. The process would be slower, him being a healthy adult, and it could take months even years before his body would get to the stage where it would take a few weeks for the child. Magic that had been once used to track soulmates was long lost to time, long ago when soulmates were plentiful. It was now a taboo for one to have a soulmate, a hindrance and fuel for Pure-Bloods. It was not set in stone that the relationship would be a lasting one; some people resented the bond and would ignore that they even had one. Which, while not working for the people rejecting their Mate, it would be worse for the other person.

The rejection would eventually kill the poor victim.

Snape refused to allow something like this to affect him, he'd never let something like social norms to step him from getting something he wanted. The fates said that the boy was destined to be his, who was he to argue with logic like that. 

Snape ran his long fingers through the boy’s hair and gently cupped his scalp, accidentally waking him in the process. Harry’s large eyes opened, baby blue staring back at him and Snape prayed that the eyes would change into green like his mother’s and not Potter’s murky brown. The boy stared up at Snape and did something the filled Snape with pure unadulterated happiness. 

He smiled.

~

Snape visited the Potters as often as he could; something that infuriated Potter and confused but pleased Lily. Snape ignored Black, Lupin and Pettigrew as much as possible, mostly spending time with little Harry; who simply adored him (something that also confused and angered the “Marauders” as they liked to call themselves). Sirius enjoyed rubbing it Snape’s face that Lily and Potter had chosen him to be Harry’s godparent, something that, surprisingly, at least for them, never got a rise out of Snape (who knew exactly where he stood in Harry's life). 

They didn’t know about the bonding, and Snape wasn’t about to supply the information, let alone to the bastards that had made his childhood hell. This didn’t mean that Snape was at all innocent, in fact, the Dark Mark the pulsed almost painfully on his wrist was an almost constant reminder of who he truly answered to. It felt like Voldemort was breathing down his neck constantly, one misstep away from finding out about his secret visits to the Potter home.

Snape knew the day would come that the Dark Lord would strike in the near future; the day would come when he discovered who it was spoke of in that bloody prophecy and all hope would be lost. Snape hoped and prayed that, when that day would come, Harry and Lily would be safe. 

Now though, Snape gently rocked the five month old child in his arms, watching everyone move around the den, almost completely ignoring his presence. Harry and Snape would occasionally lock eyes as the boy eyes fixated on Snape’s face (something that Potter found amusing, saying he just couldn’t look away from the ugly). Whenever he knew no one was looking, Snape would lay a gently kiss on the boy’s forehead, something that would never fail to force giggles from the infant’s throat. Which would then make everyone’s eyes lock on Snape once more and the moment of contentment would break. 

Snape patiently waited for his chance til one day, when Potter had left and Lupin, Black and Pettigrew had wandered off to follow behind Potter like headless chickens. Lily and Snape (and Harry) were the only ones left within the house, the first time in what felt like years. It was on this day that Snape took his chance.

Lily had been distracted cooking food for the eventual return of his husband and his band of bottomless pits; leaving Snape the chance to sneak into the back part of the home. Snape crept through the house, eventually stumbling upon Lily's old potions room (dust collecting on ingredients and tools, a damned shame) and he used a spell to quickly lock the door behind him. Silence filled the room.

“We’re finally alone, little one.” Snape whispered to the infant in his arms. Harry just cooed softly up at him and Snape smiled down at the boy. “This is our only chance, I don’t know if we’ll ever be alone again.”

Snape settled on the floor in the middle of the room and held the child gently against his chest. He softly shush the child until quiet settled over them except for their breathing. A glow began to cover their bodies, alternating in colors that dances before his eyelids, as if the Magic knew exactly what was happening. Snape began to speak the ancient incantation that had been said by many witches and wizards of the past. 

_I bind my life to you._  
I bind my magic to you.  
I bind my soul to you.  
You are mine to love, cherish, and protect.  
You are my bonded now and forever.

The glow intensified until it became blinding even with his eyes closed. Snape pulled the child’s head closer to his chest took keep the light from harming the child, until everything became black once more. Snape slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the tears that came from his burning eyes and looked down at the bundle in his arms. Harry gazed back up at him, something different in the child’s eyes, as if he knew what had just happened and how significant it truly was. The moment was quickly ruined when the boy decided to pat Snape’s face and Snape almost busted into full blown laughter.

He managed to control himself and chuckle softly, but not before gently kiss the boy on his head and humming a soft lullaby. What Snape had not realized yet, was that Harry had taken something from him, something important but dangerous. The Dark Mark that was branded against his skin was gone, leaving behind a small lightning bolt on his arm. 

The solitude was broken by the sound of Potter yelling through the house with his buffoon lackeys following close behind. He couldn’t let them find him so he abandoned the room, quickly retreating to the living room where the others were, a new feeling of warmth in the back of his mind. 

~

The prophecy that Snape had long ago given to his Dark Lord had been cracked. Harry James Potter was the boy that would end Voldemort’s reign of terror, and it was all Snape’s fault. Snape begged for Lily’s life, something that could possibly fool Voldemort into believing that he didn’t care for the boy. Snape felt great pain at the idea of diverting the danger to Lily, but all he could think about was the fledgling emotions at the back of his mind; all he could see was the small lightning bolt on his arm where his Dark Mark had been. He wouldn’t survive losing his soulmate and Snape knew it. 

Snape knew that begging the Dark Lord for mercy was the opposite of anything that would actually happen, so Snape did the unthinkable. He went to Dumbledore.

Snape didn’t hate Dumbledore, but he definitely didn’t like him. The obvious favoritism for the Griffindors had been a soft spot for almost all the Syltherins of his year. He allowed for Potter and his lackeys to get away with much more than they should have been able. Dumbledore and his professors had long ago shown their cards and Snape resented them all for the torment and eventual joining of the Knights of Walpurgis, or Death Eaters as people had taken to calling them. But now, he had no choice. The only way to Keep Harry and Lily safe was to go to Dumbledore, the only wizard next to Voldemort himself that Snape knew that was powerful enough to help him. 

“What you’re asking of me is no small feat, Severus.” Snape scowled at Dumbledore use of his first name, but he fought to school his expression. 

“Yes,” Snape shifted slightly in his seat, his own discomfort obvious to those looking, which Dumbledore never stopped doing. “I am well aware, that it why I am asking you.”

“I know of your affiliations with the Knights, and Voldemort himself.” Snape couldn’t understand how Dumbledore could sound so bored with such important subjects being discussed. “I can help you protect them,” Snape had to force the hope that rose inside of his down deep, they always wanted something in return. “But,” He knew it. “I need you to help me.”

“What is it that you want of me, old man? I have nothing to give you of any value.” 

“You do, you have something I want,” Dumbledore stood and began pacing, “Yourself.” 

Snape sat in stunned silence, Dumbledore’s word washing over him and slipping through the cracks in his armor. He knew exactly what Dumbledore wanted, something similar had been said to him but a few years ago from Malfoy, covered in sugar coated lies. “You ask so much…”

“Do I?” Dumbledore’s eyes flashed with anger and he pivoted on his heels, locking eyes with his former student. “You have given yourself over to the Dark Lord, coming back to the “good” side is too much for you? Joining the Order of the Phoenix, spying using your Slytherin skills for some good? That is too much for you?”

“I have already given myself over, yes, but I do not wish to switch who I belong to!” Snape stood so fast his chair flew out from behind him, the Headmasters of the past staring on in obvious curiosity. “I come to you asking for help, and I must sell myself to servitude to another master?”

“It is either that or let the only people you care about die, Severus!”

Snape quieted and he fell to his knees, tears causing his vision to blur and swim. “Fine!”

The room fell silent and Snape sat on the floor with his face in his hands; he felt, at the back of his mind, Harry’s own sadness reflecting from Snape’s mind. Harry was crying.

“Do you accept my proposal?”

Snape glanced up at the man who would see own him, own him for the rest of his life. And Snape nodded.

~

Even giving himself up hadn’t been enough, he had gone to visit the Potter’s hideout when he found the destruction. He knew that Harry was alive, he felt the fear and sadness in the back of his mind, but he didn’t know about Lily, or if the boy was safe. Racing towards the house, Snape could hear the distant sound of crying and he almost didn’t register the body of James Potter laying on the ground. He only stood for a moment before racing to the top of the stairs and towards Harry’s room where he knew Lily would be. 

He had been right, but it didn’t make him feel any better at the sight of his oldest friend laying crumbled on the ground before the crib of her one year old son. A wave of overwhelming sadness gripped him and before he knew it, he was on the floor next to her, cradling her body in his hands. Tears fell from his eyes and he slowly rocked her body in his grief. 

It was unfair, it was so bloody unfair; Lily would never know the truth, he would never talk to her again, he would never hear her voice again, her son would never truly know her. She would never be able to forgive him, he would never truly be able to forgive himself. 

Time past, and he didn’t even know how long, but eventually the crying of his bond mate shook him from his grief. Yes, he still had things to worry about, the other Death Eaters would be here soon, to investigate why the Dark Mark was lifeless, why Voldemort was dead. Snape gently laid down Lily’s body and snatched the boy, wrapping him in his blanket and tucking him into Snape’s robes. He rushed out of the house, leaving the bodies of Lily and James Potter behind him as he rushed down the street. 

~

It was as if the world had fallen apart and had been saved in the same night. Black was thrown in Azkaban for murders, Pettigrew was dead, the Potters were dead, and the Longbottoms were driven mad. The Order of the Phoenix was gone, half the members dead or in hiding, disbanded in the wake of Voldemort’s demise and all that remained was Harry. 

Dumbledore had already decided the child’s fate, to be passed on to his Aunt and Uncle, a cruel and merciless couple who had a son of their own. Dumbledore had his reasons, but, when he spoke of them to Snape, who had not relinquished Harry to anyone, even to a healer, Snape refused. The whole time that Dumbledore attempted to convince Snape to give up Harry, the child himself lay in Snape’s arms peacefully sleeping to the amazement of the other professors and onlookers. 

“He will remain with me.” Dumbledore had pulled him into his office after a long discussion that seemed to lead nowhere. Albus Dumbledore had never looked more foolish with his shocked and scandalized expression.

“Severus, you can’t possibly-“

“Do what? Raise him? I’ve been assisting him since he was three weeks old, you know nothing of my relationship with the child.” Harry shifted a bit, his face scrunching up in sleep and Snape hummed softly until Harry fell back into slumber.

“He needs to live away from the fame, away from the Wizarding World so as not to be arrogant. The protection of blood and love running through his family will be the best bet to keep him alive.”

“You would keep him away from magic? When he could be learning how to defend himself?” Snape stood up from his chair and began pacing, eyes locked on the child in his arms. “You don’t care about him, you only care about the prophecy, about what he could do for the rest of us.”

The moment of silence that it took for Dumbledore to think of a response was enough for Snape to get his answer. “I care not for your games Headmaster, I will be your pawn, but you will not take the only loved one I have left!” With that, Snape left the Headmaster’s office and Hogwarts for now.


	2. Guardianship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guardianship  
> [gahr-dee-uh n-ship]  
> noun  
> 1\. the position and responsibilities of a guardian, especially toward a ward.  
> 2\. care; responsibility; charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than I first planned on it being, so please forgive me fibbing a little in reply to one of y'alls comments. Thank you for all the support!

_“Sev.”_

Snape stopped in his footsteps and turned to stare back at his childhood friend. 

“Yes?”

“Harry has something to say to you.”

~

Hogwarts was not a place to raise a toddler, but Snape would have to adapt. Classes were temporarily canceled for an unknown amount of time while the witches and wizards scrambled to put back together their miserable lives. Snape kept away from the students and fellow professors, mostly because it's what he always did, but he had another reason entirely. 

Dumbledore had caved after what felt like days of arguing; Snape was allowed to care for Harry as long as they remained in Hogwarts for the majority of the year. Snape was surprisingly satisfied with the agreement, simply happy that he wouldn’t have to physically fight for Harry. Though he would not have hesitated if it came to that.

Harry had always been a quiet child, less prone to crying outbursts than Snape assumed normal children would have. Snape attributed it to the fact that Snape could sense immediately if any amount of discomfort came into Harry’s mind. It was easier to sooth the child if he could pass positive emotions through their bond. Snape had tested its limitations and found that it had very little. At rare times of the day, Snape left the child under protective wards while he was sleeping to gather materials across Hogwarts, but their connection was as strong as when they were next to one another. He attempted to block out the boys emotions on a whim, but a great pain shot through Snape’s body and Harry began to wail from his crib. He had immediately ended the experiment, comforting the child and never repeated it. 

Snape was not afraid or interested in hiding the child from the rest of the student body. Mornings and evenings would see Snape balancing the child in his lap, wrapped in blankets and almost completely hidden by Snape’s robes. Whoever was unfortunate enough to settle next to the cantankerous wizard would get an earful for attempting to even pull the toddler from Snape’s arms. All were weary of Snape the first few times he appeared with the child in tow, but eventually they were forced to get used to it. 

For the most part Harry slept through the meals (he was quite the heavy sleeper), but some days he would be wide awake. One of Harry’s favorite things to do in the beginning was yank on Snape’s hair, parts that hung within his reach. This led to Snape having to pull his hair back with some fabric,a look that drew stares from his fellow professors and students. When his favorite way of passing the time was taken from him, Harry diverted his attention elsewhere. 

The toddler liked to climb all over Snape, something that the fellow professors were amazed that he tolerated. Harry enjoyed sometimes snuggling deep into Snape’s robes and once accidentally unclasped Snape’s top cloak, causing it to pool on the floor. Many believe that it would be the straw that broke the camel’s back, but Snape just sighed, pulled the cloak around Harry, making the child giggle and eventually fall asleep. 

Harry became a constant figure at their shared table (though no one but the professors truly knew who the child was, his scar constantly covered with a glamour) and the students soon accepted it. Rumors did spread for a time with the belief that Harry was in fact Snape’s own son, but Snape bit that in the bud with a lecture when classes began again a month after Voldemort’s death. 

~

_They had been sitting around for dinner, Snape sitting between Lily and Harry in his high chair. Potter and the rest of the Marauders (Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew) were sitting across from them with Potter at the head. Everything was quiet except the scraping of utensils on plates._

Harry had begun fussing, something Snape immediately responded to like he always did, but the boy looked completely fine. Furious baby rambling came from his lips and he had the attention of everyone in the room. He went still for a moment and let out a loud “Sev!” before dissolving into giggles. Everyone around the child sat in shock before Potter let out a loud and frustrated shout, storming out of the room. His Marauders followed him quickly leaving Lily and Snape behind with Harry, who was distracting himself with his plastic spoon. 

“James…” Lily spoke, and Snape turned to meet her eyes, face a mask of indifference. “He’s jealous of your relationship with Harry.” Lily stood up from her chair and began picking up the plates of the almost uneaten dinner. This wasn’t the first time someone had stormed away, and it would not be the last. “I don’t understand it myself, you’ve always hated children.” 

Snape stood and, gently holding the eleven month old's cheek, wiped the boys food covered face with a napkin. “Harry is different. You know how I…feel about Potter,” He walked towards the sink, wetting the napkin and attempting to remove dried food off the boy’s fingers. “I do not wish to take his position in Harry’s life, I do not want to be the primary caregiver.”

Lily almost threw the dishes in the sink, the ceramic against ceramic echoed through the kitchen. “Then why is Harry’s first word your name? Why did he walk to you the first time he could? Tell me Severus!” Snape flinch away from Lily’s temper before setting the child back into his high chair.

“I-,” Snape almost said that he couldn’t tell her, but it would be too suspicious. She would not keep this secret from her husband. “I don’t know.” 

~

Snow covered the ground around them as Snape, with Harry clinging to his front, walked through Hogsmeade with students parading behind him towards the village. Swaddled in cloaks and blankets, one could barely tell that the bundle in his arms was even a child, but Snape didn’t want Harry to catch a cold. He was well aware that his students laughed about this behind his back, but he could care less. Harry was getting so large, Snape had to constantly shift the boy in his arms to settle the boy against his hip properly. 

He sent the students on their way with a heart stopping warning before they strolled off in the direction of Hogsmeade's robes shop. Snape almost regretted accepting being the head of his house. Almost. When the boy began to squirm, Snape gave up the fight and Snape stepped into Gladrags Wizardwear, the main reason for his visit. He stripped the seventeen month old boy of his blankets, leaving behind a wobbly little youngster almost reaching his waist. Harry squealed in joy and stomping his feet, before hugging onto Snape’s knees when he straightened to full height.

“Hold onto my cloak, Harry.” Snape whispered down at the boy and Harry quickly grabbed onto Snape’s pants. Snape sighed, close enough. 

After a few agonizing hours, the Hogsmeade visit was nearing an end and Snape and Harry had long ago finished getting the young child’s measurements taken. Snape had ordered quite a few clothing options for the boy, all of them magically charmed to grow as the boy did, something that was terribly important if the drastic change in the boys size was any indication. They sat within the Three Broomsticks Inn, Harry sipping milk from a straw while Snape nursed his own glass of Butterbeer, a drink he usually didn't participate in, but the cheer of the boy got to him sometimes and one was no true harm. 

Rosmerta had taken quite a liking to Harry, checking on the two of them every now and then. She cooed over Harry and smiling when she made him giggle from his seat in Snape’s lap. Snape could see many of the other Hogwarts students, even a few of the professors who had brought their Houses to Hogsmeade, watching their exchanges. He knew they were watching out for Harry, even though Snape would never do anything to hurt the boy. 

The other professors had started to become a hindrance, taking to making problems that needed Snape's 'immediate attention' so they could check on the boy. Snape was not blind, he knew what they were doing, and he knew that it was not unfounded. However, it didn’t cease to irritate him, enough so that even just seeing one of his fellow professors in passing would immediately enrage him. It helped that over time he had developed quite the poker face and was able to send them away with his own brand of not-so-mild contempt.

Snape was drawn back to the present by Harry yanking on the woolen scarf wrapped around the man's neck. Snape was treated to glimmering emerald green eyes starring at him with unadulterated adoration. Snape melted from the inside and gently pulled the child closer to him, settling his head against the boy’s forehead. The moment was quickly and completely destroyed when the realization of where he was hit Snape. 

Heat filled his cheeks before he quickly finished off his drink, taking a moment to calm down. He was a professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was the head of Slytherin, he was a former Death Eater and he was also the guardian of The-Boy-Who-Lived; minor public embarrassment was not something to be so affected by. Harry made slightly distressed noises, most likely reacting to Snape’s emotional turmoil and Snape softly ran his fingers over the boy’s messy curls. 

“I believe it’s time to go now, yes?” Snape whispered. Harry smiled and bounced softly in his lap, clapping his hands together in excitement. Snape chuckled, “It’s nice to have your approval,” And he headed out of the Three Broomsticks towards the specified meeting point.

~

During Potions classes, Harry would be settled into the corner of the room with a barrier constantly surrounding him. Just in case any of the incompetent students that Snape had the unfortunate honor of teaching, decided to mess up. The first time the students noticed him, they had whispered into each other’s ears, wondering why Professor Snape of all the teachers, had a child. Snape never answered any questions, in fact he barely even paid attention to the boy when he was teaching. He didn’t need to; not that his students knew that. 

If Harry showed any sign of needing any attention, whether verbally or non-verbally, Snape would send positive emotions through the bond, quieting the child and allowing Snape to teach. Harry spent the majority of the time playing with toys that Snape had gifted him; not enough to spoil, but enough for the boy not to be wanting. The cleared corner where Harry sat had been turned into a play area; the wooden floor replaced with a plush rug, pillows settled all around for the boy to sleep if he got tired. It was obvious that Harry was well cared for, something that Snape needed to make sure of constantly. McGonagall in particular had been quite adamant in her resolve to find the means of keeping the child away from Snape. It wasn’t that he blamed her, Snape knew that he had never come off as the caring sort, ever, but the woman’s main reason mostly revolved around believing that Snape would corrupt the child. 

Snape would not say that it had never crossed his mind, the prophecy spoke of power greater than that of Voldemort. Having someone at his beck and call with such strength would have allowed him the chance at revenge against the people whom he despised. However, the people who he hated (other than Lupin) were all either dead or incapacitated, any form of revenge was nonexistent. On the other hand, Snape would never use his Soulmate is such a way; he was not an innocent man by far, but he was not a monster. 

No, Snape was no fool. 

They were most likely dreading the day where Harry would be sorted, when the Sorting Hat would scream to the heavens Slytherin for Snape’s constant poison. He would influence Harry, yes, but he would not point him to either Slytherin or Gryffindor, he would point him into the direction of at least Ravenclaw (though if the boy ended up in Hufflepuff, he would not begrudge him). He was not a idiot, he knew of the immediately abyss that had formed between Lily and him the moment that they had been Sorted. Cruel teachings and pretentious housemates further fueled the fire leading to their eventual falling out. 

Snape had to learn all this in the years it took to finally be allowed back into Lily’s life. He had joined the Death Eaters seeking a family, all he got was distrust and lies, something he should have been used to in his own house. The negative stigmas that were learned the moment that they walked into the rooms separated children and lead to those same children killing one another. Snape would not let that happen to Harry. 

~

He was surprised that it took so long for one of his fellow professors to finally confront him on his choice. He was further surprised when that professor turned out to be Hagrid. Snape had been at his desk, class having only just ended for the day but half an hour ago. Harry’s protective barrier had been lifted, but the child was sleeping, covered by a blanket Snape had placed over him to keep away the chill that was constant in the dungeons. Everything was quiet but for the sound of Snape writing on parchment, looking over essays. He hadn’t expected the crash of the door against the stone wall or for Harry’s startled wailing. 

Snape was up immediately, wand in hand, and across the room positioned in front of the child; which was all made mute the moment Snape noticed who exactly had destroyed his classroom door. 

“And what do I owe the pleasure, Hagrid?” Snape turned his back on the half-giant, reaching down to comfort the crying child. Harry settled almost immediately with the double feeling of his Mate so close and the warm feelings that Snape was sending through the bond.

“Oh!” Hagrid looked caught between wanting to comfort the child and picking up the door that now lay almost on the ground, pulled off its hinges by Hagrid’s strength. “I er-I didn’ mean to break the door or wake little Harry.”

“Well you did,” With Harry settled, Snape non-verbally cast a Silencing Charm around him so he wouldn’t wake again. “What. Do. You. Want?” 

Hagrid seemed to find his resolve again, puffing up his chest and pulling himself to his full eleven and a half feet. “I wan’ed ter know what yeh were doin’ taken care o’ little Harry. Most ev’ryone wan’s ter know.”

“Quite fascinating, next you’ll be telling me that you plan on doing something about it.” Snape returned to his desk with a passing glance at Harry who was sleeping peacefully next to his phoenix stuffed toy, an early Christmas gift from Dumbledore. “I would like you to know that if you attempt to even touch him, I will not be merciful. You won’t even be able to lift that umbrella of yours, before I take you down.” Snape chuckled at Hagrid’s shocked face and his slight shift of his fingers on the umbrella handle. “Everyone knows about your umbrella and what it really is, they just let you keep it. Unspoken rule and all that.”

Hagrid looked extremely uncomfortable, but his own Gryffindor courage began shining its light. “You’ve bin holdin’ on real tight to Harry, never lettin’ anyone close, we all jus worry ‘bout the boy. If yeh let us jus a little closer, we won’ bother yeh...” Snape gave the appearance as if he wasn’t paying attention to the man before him, a skill honed by many a detention and after class discussion. His bangs fell over his down-turned eyes, shadowing his features and allowing for a more intimidating gaze as he looked up to meet Hagrid’s eyes. 

“So you can all turn the boy against me?” Snape gently dipped his quill in ink before returning to his grading. “It hasn’t been so long ago that I don’t remember the hate spilling from the mouths of the first years, born purely from the minds of their professors and older years.” A dark splotch of ink spilled from the quill at a harsher swift scratch of writing against the parchment. “You would all steal the child from me without remorse simply because you feel I am unfit! That I will force my Slytherin views and poison his mind!”

Snape snapped his head up, black eyes boring into Hagrid with a ferocity that seemed to scare the giant man. “No! No, no, no I jus wan’ to know why, that’s all!” Snape stopped everything he was doing, leaving back in his chair, gently setting down his quill and looking up at the man with a critical eye. 

Snape joined his hands before him, flipping his ponytail to rest against his shoulder and cocked his brow. “Fine,” Snape swung his hands out beside him in a grand gesture, “let’s just start with you then.” Snape stood from the chair and made his way towards the sleeping child. He banished the silencing charm, the influx of sudden sound not shaking awake the heavily sleeping boy, and Snape lifted him up into his arms. Harry, sensing even in sleep his Mate, wrapped his body around Snape like an octopus. Snape stood still for a moment, his anger lessened by the feel of Harry in his arms, before he walked towards Hagrid with no expression on his face. 

Detaching Harry was a challenge on its own, the boy made loud fussing noises and nearly out right crying when Snape passed him over. Snape forced himself to ignore Harry’s cries and pivoted on his heel, crossing the room with a whirl of his robes. Harry’s distress filled Snape, almost forcing him to turn around and rip Harry out of Hagrid’s arms, but he was just able to control himself. 

Harry started kicking, clearly upset to be away from Snape and Hagrid looked overwhelmed, not expecting such a reaction from the boy. “NO!” Harry’s face became beet red as he fought against the hands holding him hostage. “Sev! Sev! Wa-ant Sev!”

“Can yeh calm ‘im down?” Hagrid clearly looked distressed, which Snape reveled in, but the boy was becoming increasingly upset, something that Snape did not enjoy at all.

“Harry.” Harry immediately stopped moving and turned his head to look at Snape across the room. When his eyes began to tear up again, Snape spoke once more, “Behave. You’re perfectly fine, you do not need to act this way.” 

“But-“

“No, I will hold you only if you behave for Hagrid, not before and certainly not if you continue like this.” Harry sniffed before looking at the half-giant holding him. Hagrid’s eyes were shooting back and forth between the two of them, obviously trying to see how Snape had so easily calmed the boy down.

“’Ello…” Harry’s voice wavered, but he starred straight at Hagrid without fear infecting his mind. Snape smiled when he realized the only reason Harry had been scared was because Snape hadn’t been in view. “Who?” Harry’s eyes traveled around the room and Snape was amused when he felt the boy’s wonderment at how high he was. 

“The names Hagrid.”

~

A few days before Christmas, Snape found himself in Diagon Alley with Harry clutching at his robe as he perused over books. The boy seemed content to just lean against Snape’s leg, completely covering himself with Snape’s cloak. Normally Snape’s dark and haughty manor was enough to keep people away from him, but one should never forget the tenacity of the Weasleys. 

“Ah, if it isn’t Severus Snape!” Snape remember the Prewitt brothers and their little sister; he remembered Molly and Arthur Weasley and their brood. Fabian and Gideon had been good men, Snape had to admit, but foolish like the others in their bumbling Gryffindor mentality. Molly had followed them around like a duckling most days, her youngest on her hip and a gleam in her eye. Snape respected her, she had never let her brothers stop her from coming to the meetings, though she never officially joined the cause. Her husband, though, while as much of a Gryffindor as the rest of them, was left lacking in Snape’s opinion. 

The Weasleys had never been his favorites, the shear amount of bright red hair had given him a headache whenever he had the unfortunate opportunity to see them together. Now he had to stop himself from throwing the book he had been holding at the fool as he stumbled towards him. Arthur had always shown a certain interest in Muggles, something that infuriated Snape and amused Lily. Knowing they had grown up among them had made Arthur almost insufferable, his questions seemingly endless when he was allowed to ask. 

“Well,” Snape placed the book back on the shelf before dropping his arms and wrapping his cloak tighter around himself. “What do I owe the…pleasure?” Snape cocked an eyebrow and starred down at the man from his place on the stairs. 

“Well, me and the family were just out looking for clothing supplies for the wife and possible some toys for little Ginny.” Arthur seemed to nervously wipe his sweaty palms on the back of his pants, something that would be overlooked if someone was not as observant as Snape. Snape only felt a small pity for the Weasley’s financial situation; one could only expect money problems if they had as many kids as the Weasleys. 

“I wish you luck.” Snape’s tone spoke of the opposite, but before he could be offended, Arthur’s eyes seemed to catch movement, widening at something Snape couldn’t see. Snape glance down and almost scowled when he noticed that Harry’s head was peaking from behind his cloak, interested evident in every bone of his body. Snape set his hand on the boys shoulder and pulled him closer, attempting, with no hope for success, to pull the boy back into hiding. Even with the scar glamoured, anyone who had been close to James Potter would immediately notice the resemblance. They would also notice Lily’s bright green eyes that had been Harry’s mothers’ most striking feature.

Arthur didn’t say anything, but he gave Snape his own eyebrow raise. He was visibly curious, but was smart enough to keep quiet about it. 

“Well hello there!” Arthur’s bright and cheery voice, honed over his years of fatherhood, was enticing enough to pull Harry back out of behind Snape’s cloak. 

“Hi.” Harry’s small voice and curiosity calmed Snape down instantly and Snape’s hand gently rubbed up and down the boys shoulder. “Who?”

“My names Arthur, I’ve got a son that looks like he’s right about your age.” Harry’s eyes grew wide and the curiosity intensified. That had been something that Snape hadn’t been able to really replicate. While there were kids everywhere in Hogwarts, all were far past Harry’s own age, not the type of people eager to play with a child that wasn’t even two. “Can you tell me your name?” 

Harry glanced up at Snape, eyes asking permission, which Snape gave it with a heavy sigh. “Harry.” 

Arthur glanced back up at Snape for a moment with a question in his eyes; when no answer came he looked back down at the boy before him, smile never faltering. “I have my sons with me, if you’d like to meet them?” Harry looked back up at Snape and the older man grunt softly with a scowl on his face. He nodded and just like that, Harry eagerly grabbed his hand and startled to tug him along after Weasley. Snape swung the boy up into his arms and followed behind the buffoon before his patience wore thin. 

As they wandered out of Flourish and Blotts, Arthur stopped for a moment, surveying the crowds before spotting what he was looking for. Snape followed the man’s gaze and took a deep breath to brace himself. Molly Weasley stood with her brood surrounding her, Snape would be impressed with how well the stuck next to her except he could already see from his position, the looks on the twin Weasley’s faces. When the children noticed their father, they all pulled on their mothers clothing to get her attention, pointing at the three of them walking up. 

Molly locked eyes with Snape almost immediately and went wide eyed when she noticed just who was in his arms. Harry was shyly tucking his head in the crook of Snape’s neck and was making a soft distressed noise, apparently not prepared to handle the situation. Snape hummed under his breath, rubbing his hand up down the boy's back, comforting him until the only feeling in his mind was contentment. Snape began to counsel himself a moment later, _what I wouldn’t do for this boy._

~

Christmas was surprisingly pleasant, something which it had never been for Snape. The Weasley’s (or their mother) had taken it upon themselves to knit Harry a sweater, big enough for him to grow into with enough stretch to last. It had been surprisingly soft and Harry had refused to take it off, the boys smile stretching for kilometers. Harry had drawn him a picture of them together with Snape’s quill, and if it hadn’t been from Harry, Snape would have thrown it away. It looked terrible and blotched, but it brought a smile to Snape’s face and warmth to his soul. 

When Harry tore into Snape’s gift to him, the older man didn’t know how to feel. He would say that he was nervous, but the boy wasn't even two, his opinion would only be excitement. But there was always that small bit of worry, of self-doubt. 

When Harry finally reached the inside, with a little of Snape’s help (though the boy would never admit it) Harry cried with joy. It was a small training broomstick, similar to Black’s gift on the boys first birthday. With the near complete destruction of the Potter home, the broom had been lost. Snape had remembered seeing Harry’s gaze fix on one of the brooms at Broomstix, when they had gone through Diagon Alley, but a few days ago. Snape had already had a present picked out, a small stuffed dragon, but the broom seemed more appropriate, with Snape’s own memory of the boy taking off the first time he’d touch the wood. Their immediate scramble to grab the boy when he wasn’t strong enough to hold on to the broom was another memory. 

Just like the first time, the moment Harry grabbed hold of the broom, he began to lift into the air. Unlike the first time, when everyone had been unprepared, Snape was. The older man grabbed onto the broom and place Harry properly into a straddling position. When he began to rise, Snape kept a good hold on the boy and pulled him around the room, smiling at the boys cries of joy. 

When it was time to finish opening the boy’s presents, Harry pouted, his little lip quivering when Snape place the broom out of the boys reach. However, when he locked eyes on another present, poorly wrapped with brightly colored wrapping paper his inquisitiveness won out and he tore into the next gift. 

Inside, most likely bewitched to remain asleep, was a Kneazle; Snape went pale with horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not come up with a name for the Kneazle, if y'alls would like to help just comment what you want the name to be, it would really help.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny for this was made by BrokenFangirl21, you have her to thank.
> 
> (Edited a little, change from underage warning. I decided that nothing Underage will happen at all; all will happen when Harry is of age by UK and American standards.)
> 
> Universe Alterations that you might want to know (more will be added as the story goes along):  
> Snape was never IN love with Lily, he only loved her as a friend/sister, he is completely gay in this fic.  
> Snape has a ponytail, and he is not 'greasy' anymore in this fic. He takes care of himself, yay!  
> (Image of pony tailed Snape that I use as a reference:  
>  http://th03.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/223/0/d/snape_headmaster_design_by_angel_soma-d6hoqct.jpg)


End file.
